Silk Sheets and Chinese Food
by Ferdykins
Summary: Chloe's first time is something she's ready to experience. Now can she just get out of her head long enough to enjoy it? CHLEX pairing. Adult content.
1. Chapter 1

Chloe believed she thought of everything, having tried to

anticipate every single solitary item that might make her appear

experienced, and well, ready for tonight.

Reading countless pages on the internet about intercourse, she felt as though she had already experienced it, lacking only the the event of this evening to fully realize her maturity, not really realizing until this instant how truly naive she is about the intimate mechanics of sex.

Tucked within her quilted bag are all the things she gathered thinking they might perfect the night that has been circled on her calendar for weeks. But now as she finds herself at the precipice of merging her life with Lex Luthor's, she feels suddenly like a child shaking in the cold, beginning to fear just how it might feel to have him enter her body.

Trying to break the ice, her mind flooding with a thousand

questions like _'how do we start?'_ Chloe reaches down into her tote, hoping to present something to slice the uncharacteristic silence between them.

"I brought Dido."

Lex's eyes widen, disbelieving what it seems Chloe is about to pull from her bag.

"Maybe you don't need me at all," he says, his eyes sparkling with the thought of Chloe pleasuring herself, a smile creeping across his lips as he teases her.

Her cheeks pinken to the color of the blush champagne poured before her, not sure how to react to his assumption that she would require something like that.

Sure, she has let an occasional digit slip inside while

indulging in a warm bath, curious about her own anatomy, needing to know how she might feel to the one whose body first takes her.

Yes, she had discovered just how to touch herself to summon the waves of orgasm, perfecting her skills all while filling her head with images of him.

Breathlessly, she had imagined his fingers gliding over the spot at her center that yearned for him, clutching the sheets around her as she filled her mind with the sensations of being penetrated, relying purely on what she hoped her first time would be like.

But never had she considered experimenting any further.

No. Never.

Of course now she thinks it might not have been a bad idea to experiment a bit more on herself, being that now she's finding it difficult to hand over the reigns of control to someone else, most especially to one who will be in control of her body.

Yes, maybe a few inches of rubber and a lot of nerve might have done just the trick, pushing down both the literal and figurative walls that lay between she and Lex, allowing her to exhale comfortably now instead of holding her breath.

_"Stop Chloe,"_ she says to herself, trying to stop her

head from overanalyzing yet another thing. _"Just feel this, just do it,"_ she tries to quiet her mind, hoping desperately to shift her body into auto pilot.

Watching her mind work from behind her wide eyes, he senses the struggle taking place in her mind, the seldom seen sliver of fear present in the way she bites her lip.

Sliding the cd out from between her fingers, Lex sets it gently down on the ornate glass table. Picking up the remote he fills the air with soft music, hoping he can silence her mind and prove to her this night is not about fears and regrets, but about them being alone together.

"I have condoms," she says, ready to plunge into her bag again, needing to make him believe she's ready for this. Of course the second the words slip from her mouth she realizes how truly inexperienced she must seem.

"Shhhh...," he soothes, gently allowing his hands to rub her

shoulders.

Twisted into knots, his touch makes her shift uneasily, the

tension residing in her making it feel as though her flesh is being ripped from the bone. She tries to fight it, tries to look relaxed and sexy, but alas, her face cannot tell a lie, and he can read her like a book.

Displaying an amount of patience she never would have expected, Lex continues to try to calm her, making it seem as though he does not care if they ever have sex.

As he leans in to kiss her earlobe gently, he says without words that just being able to hold her is purely enough, that 'no' will always be a word he will respect when uttered from her lips.

"You okay?" he has to ask, sensing her restraint in

surrendering to his touch.

"Yes," she says answering by reflex, as though caught in an

inescapable trap. The truth is she's not sure if she's alright or not, but she does know she wants to be okay with all of this.

"We don't have-" he begins, his words clipped by the

shaking of her head.

"We do. I do," she clarifies, not relishing the feeling of

defeat, even if a part of her did just sigh a breath of relief by what he offered.

"Chloe," he says warning her with his tone, his eyes meeting

hers with a worrisome look.

Locking her small hands into his, she seems to feel all his

experience, all his knowledge flowing right into her palms. Yes, she wants to be with him. She _needs_ to be with him. Oh to just feel an ounce of everything he is pulsing through her. Yes, she will surrender it all for just one tiny taste, come what may.

Driven by the sudden surge of passion within her, Chloe presses her toes against the floor, rising her lips to meet with his, speaking with her kiss that she's ready to make love.

"Wait," he says, teasing her lips as he speaks through their kiss. "I have something for you."

_**X x X x **_

Girls unlike Chloe know their boxes. They know their stores, and designers and fabrics. Chloe couldn't honestly care less. Tiffany blue is not a color in her palette. Dolce and Gabana might as well serve dessert. And Fendi, in her mind is doomed by default by being saddled with a name that rhymes with trendy.

But, despite her fashion deficiency, Chloe does know the type of things that came in bright pink boxes. She may not be privy to the secret, but she certainly knows that a chick named Victoria sells it.

Staring at the picture perfect present, she can't help but feel

unworthy, never in her life being spoiled with lavish gifts or

surprises. _"It's almost too pretty to unwrap,"_ she thinks to

herself, hesitating pulling the ties to the thick satin ribbon.

Suddenly that uncomfortable Sunday school talk about abstinence comes flooding back. Standing in the locked bathroom clutching the gorgeous gift from the man who soon will be her first, she can't help but see the irony.

Ms. Perkins, the plain, out of touch lady in the tacky flowered dress and snagged pantyhose said a girl's virginity is like a beautiful present. She said each girl was given only one special present to give to a special man. Once it's unwrapped, and the secret is unveiled it's over. The package can never be rewrapped. It cannot be re-given.

At the time she heard that talk all she could think was how dusty the wrapping must be on Ms. Perkins' present. But now, she's really beginning to wonder if the crazy lady had a point.

Of course, then there's that pounding in her chest that urges

her onward, needing to see just what exactly Lex picked for her to wear on this of all nights, longing to have him unwrap the present she feels she was born to give him.

_Shit!_ she says, suddenly panic stricken as her mind races over what sort of things Lex might have picked for her to wear.

Fishnets. Crotchless. Edible.

"Dear God," she breathes, not sure she can open the box; not sure she can compete with the likes of Boobs McChesty and all his other flavors of the week.

No! She had come this far, by God she's going to make it with him, and she's going to look hot. To hell with those bimbos and their silicone parts, she's got an unwrapped present with Lex's name on it, and she's going to give it to him.

With that she pulls free the bow and lifts the lid to the top

quality gift box.

Exquisite. Rich. Perfect. And this is just the tissue.

Elegantly sealed with an rose embossed gold seal, yes, even the tissue on this gift is perfect.

How can what she has to give possibly compare?

Sliding her finger beneath the seal, she parts the delicate pink tissue revealing indeed the wrapping holds no candle to the

breathtaking gown laying inside.

"Oh my," she gasps, bringing her hand to her mouth. No fishnet. No garment made of fruit roll up. No chains, and zippers and crotch deficient undergarments. No, resting in the box is only the most exquisite gown she's ever laid eyes on; a fabric sure to be imported from some foreign city, spun to grace a flawless form and feeling as though it may have been sewn from angel's wings.

Gently lifting it free from the box, she feels her toes curls

with the thought of wearing it. The color, a beautiful candlelight white, a nod to her purity delivered with impeccable elegance, and the perfect compliment to her blushing alabaster skin.

Cradling it in her arms, relishing the luxurious feel against

her skin, her eyes widen at the sight of the tiny panties nestled in the bottom of the box.

"Oh," she stops short.

Forgetting about the gown in her grasp for a moment, she picks up the tiny gathering of threads masquerading as underwear.

Closing her eyes she tries to summon up the strength to slip on what can only be described as dental floss. Sadly though it's not meant for her mouth.

"Okay," she exhales, squaring her shoulders. Thank God she shaved.

Taking a moment to figure out just how to put on the interesting underwear, she almost chokes when she sees the crotch is only made up of a small length of pearls.

"Jesus," she says, trying to wrap her mind around the concept of her nicest piece of jewelry to date being squirreled up her alley.

Drawing in a slow breath, she slides the smooth fabric up her skin, hesitating before allowing the pearls to cradle her mound, fidgeting with them nervously as they venture between her legs. "Okay," she says as she wiggles against the sensation, not sure if she should kiss or kick the person who invented such a contraption.

"Weird. But not bad," she thinks, arching her eyebrow, amused by how a fancy piece of lingerie can instantly make you feel sexy.

Fidgeting with the satin ribbons now gracing her hips, she

realizes bows must be the theme of the evening. As she wraps the loops around her fingers, she can't deny how beautifully feminine the panties are, and how beautiful she feels just wearing them.

**_X x X x _**

Stepping out of the bathroom, Chloe tries her best to slink in the bias cut gown that hugs her form, not able to hide the peaks of her breasts that push against the softest fabric to ever grace her skin. Every step she takes summons a tiny shiver, perhaps from the pearls that seem to be riding up to just the right spot, or perhaps it's that look in Lex's eyes when they meet with hers.

Like reflex, her arms move up to cross over her chest, the

nerves within her chilling her, making her all the more aware of how exposed she has become.

There's no more hiding behind talk. No more safety to be found in the bathroom. It's just him and her now, and the time has come.

_Oh God._


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly her ears are filled with the steady rhythm of her heart, the pounding seeming to be the only thing that can drown out the _"Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!"_ ringing through her mind.

Before her he stands, his perfectly pressed shirt accenting his slim physique, making her trembling fingers long to caress the skin hidden beneath. Softly his lips whisper "Don't hide," his knowing hands sliding hers away from her breasts. In his eyes she sees that she's beautiful, and for an instant she actually believes it.

Lacing their fingers, his free hand glides to cradle the small of her back. Gently she feels them sway, her small feet staying close to the shiny black loafers that lead where she is to follow.

Feeling so safe in his embrace, she rests her head against his

chest, feeling all the more secure when she hears his heart beating at a such a soothing pace.

He is in control, and even in the gentle way he holds her, he exhibits his strength. Never before had she felt the need to play the role of damsel, and yet, here she is, ready to be carried off to a far away place, needing to be rescued and raptured all by the man she knows is her prince.

Looking down at her as she clings to him, he breathes in the sweet scent of her hair, the gentle perfume hypnotizing him, making him long to bask in her untarnished femininity. She, too, is breathing him in, intoxicated by the hint of cologne that clings to his clothes, his essence whispering so subtely for her surrender.

In time they move, their bodies fitting together like a puzzle and the image they create is one of perfection. Even the fluid way their fabrics catch the breath of wind circling the room, it seems as though they were always meant to melt together. She, needing to find a way to be vulnerable, and finally be valued for the beautiful girl she is, while he, so desperate and so blind to the fact that his heart longs to have one reside in it.

Both playing their roles, giving to the other what they so long searched for, their lips meet, hers timid and soft while his move with more experience and drive.

Dancing to the music that barely fills their ears, they are enraptured in eachother, and before she realizes what's happened they've already begun.

His skillful hands dip beneath her silk, gliding gently against the curve of her back, tickling and teasing her as his tongue intertwines with hers in the warmth of her mouth.

Somehow he found a way to quiet that voice in her head that always wants to protest. She can only hear herself gasping from the pleasure of his touch, and she longs to give to him the same gift.

Trying to recall every movie, every scene in which she can draw from, she fights to compete with his skill, wanting to feel accomplished in this arena as well. Pulling her hand free from his, she ventures beneath his fine shirt fitted to his chest, finding not much room to do that which she longs to do. Pushing her hands back, she tests the strength of the thread holding his buttons in place and quickly learns she has won the small battle there. A few of the small shirt buttons rain down on the floor, freeing several inches of his flesh for her indulgence and she delights in being able to caress it.

Within their kiss he smiles, noticing instantly her competitive spirit coming to the surface. She's now ready to play, and he is always up for a good challenge.

Upping the ante, he slides his hands down the curve of her hips, bunching the fine silk in his hand, exposing her bare cheeks now covered just enough with the elegant threads he chose for her.

Leaving their kiss, he brings his lips to her ear, softly sucking her tender lobe as he whispers, "do you like the pearls?"

Answering him with her body, she pushes her pelvis against that warm place she feels growing in him, the friction causing the pearls to tease her most vulnerable spot, and she gasps at the sensation.

Seeing that she is gaining pleasure from her own motions, he encourages her onward, grinding his own flesh against her as his teeth close down softly on her delicate skin.

She cries out, the combination of his hardness pressing against her, and his warm breath in her ear proving already too much to bear.

His lips curl into a smile, still delighting in her flesh as he marvels at how sensitive she is to his touch. As he watches her eyelashes flutter from his repeated thrusts, he longs to watch her come, feeling she already is just moments away.

"Can I touch them?" he asks about her pearls, knowing if his fingers are to reach them, she will cascade over the edge.

Breathless she can only nod, her heart now rising to her throat as she feels they are passing the point of no return.

Gripping her where he already has his hands, he lifts her off the floor, leaving her with no choice but to wrap her form around him. Moving his lips to her neck, he teases and taunts her as his hand slips beneath her exposed thigh.

She gasps, fear now overtaking her will to win. Fully exposed to his wanting desire, she feels two fingers sweep across her curls, and she both burns and fears where they will go next. Tightening her grip on his waist, she finds it hard to breathe, scared just what he may whisper, not sure if she's strong enough to continue her confident show.

Moving them closer to the bed, he holds the small of her back, lips mapping out the curve of her neck as those fingers continue to caress the uncharted path.

"Lex...," she wills her lips to speak, not sure though what she wants them to say next.

As he places her down on the overly fluffed bed, the rich silk sheets are already turned down to welcome them, and he silences her lips by returning his to her mouth.

Placing her hands down at her side, she wraps her fingers in the sheets, clinging to them as though a lifeline, praying he doesn't see her shiver at his touch.

Pushing his weight towards her, he tries to lower her back to the bed, but she holds her position, not ready to lay down, or do all the things that come with it.


	3. Chapter 3

Not wanting his pursuit to turn into a battle of wills, Lex allows Chloe to stay upright, watching her wide eyes blink at him as he brushes her hair away from her face.

Gently allowing his forehead to rest against hers, they lock eyes, his hand holding her chin, noticing it quivering ever so slightly. "I want this," he says, his full lips hovering just inches from her own. "I want _you_."

Suddenly feeling as though the breath has been knocked out of her, she lets her lids fall shut. Feeling in the darkness that his lips have found hers again makes her wonder just how wonderful the rest of him might feel if his kiss feels like this.

Steeling herself to continue, Chloe brings her hands to Lex's waist, tugging gently at the shirt stubbornly tucked within his trousers. Her curious fingers glide along his waistline, not sure if she can bring herself to unclasp the belt locking away that which he longs to give her.

In her mind so many times she imagined this scenario: her first time. Unlike those girls that dreamed about candlelight, and music and waves crashing onto the surf as their virginity faded away, Chloe never deluded herself into believing it would be magical; her own mind not allowing her to view things any way but realistic.

Whereas, things like the wet spot might freak out your typical virgin, Chloe was ready for it, prepared too, for intercourse to be painful, and perhaps not so great. From everything she read, the chances of her getting off simply from intercourse were slim to none, and so she had prepared herself to just get through it.

That was, until she felt his fingers glide across her clit.

Drawing in a slow, deep breath, she allows her fingers to free the small piece of metal holding in the mystery of his passion, secretly hoping some attention to his skin will detract him from her own.

Dipping her curious fingers beneath the waistband of his boxers, her other hand slowly peels open his zipper. Practically holding her breath, she slides down a few inches more, freezing as a thought leaps into her mind.

_Oh God, I've never seen Lex's--,"_ she stops, blushing at her own naivety.

Even though she thought she was prepared for everything, she didn't really envision the true mechanics of this venture until this instant. _God, why do movies have to freaking lie? Why can't they spend a few minutes showing people how things really work?_

She had only really imagined his penis inside of her, quite positive she wasn't going to let it be put anywhere else. But now with it inches from her grasp, she's struck with panic, unsure if she will know how to handle him, scared to death she'll do it all wrong.

Keeping her eyes on her task, she reaches down, letting her inexperienced hand grasp onto the hot, swollen part of him, his thickness surprising her instantly.

Locking her hand around the shaft, his member practically leaps at the sensation of her touch, making him need to thrust into her hand.

Working her hand downward, delighting in the smooth, rigidness of his flesh, she curiously takes in the landscape of his masculinity, quickly noticing the bit of discharge pooled around the head.

Bringing her eyes up to his, she timidly whispers "let me know," before returning to her stroke, longing to please him, but fearful of what might come.

His lips stretch into a smile, his eyes sparkling as he answers in her ear, "we've got time."

Easing her onward he encourages her with a soft groan, as he watches her tentatively glide her hand down his length, her soft touch making him long for more contact.

Sweeping his two fingers along her entrance, following the trail of pearls, he moistens his touch with her juices, summoning from her a more concentrated purr.

Finding her ear again, he lets his tongue glide along the lobe, longing to taste that which he is touching.

"You're so wet," he whispers, his warm breath tingling her skin. She shudders, locking his hand in place with her thighs.

"It's okay," he breathes, his confident tone making her long to relax as his fingers graze her skin.

Opening her legs just enough to allow his hand to slide out, she tightens her grip on his dick, her lack of experience making him wince, and she jumps when she hears him hiss in her ear.

"I'm sorry," she says, beating herself up for not mastering this skill.

Always a pillar of patience, Lex soothes her with a kiss, hoping his touch will carry her away from her fears.

Teasing her center just enough to hear her sigh, he pulls back, slickening his form with her sweetness, showing her with his own hand how he needs to be touched.


	4. Chapter 4

Always a quick study, Chloe begins to work his flesh like a pro, applying enough pressure to reduce his confident tone to warm, erratic moans in her ear.

Gazing down at her wide eyes fixed upon her work, Lex realizes he's never been more aroused as he is in this moment. To watch Chloe Sullivan slowly take the steps towards maturity, timidly and tenaciously embracing this journey with him as her guide proves all most too much for him to bare.

Needing to seize back the reigns of control, Lex slides his hands over her silk, cupping the peaks of her breasts he summons a soft moan from her lips. Running his long finger beneath the left shoulder strap, he begins to glide the soft fabric off of her form, excited to see her beautiful shape only silhouetted before.

Feeling suddenly vulnerable under his gaze, his hands so skillful in bringing to life her most dormant desires, Chloe focuses on trying to shift the focus back to him, trying to keep him from venturing to that spot she fears he'll go.

Ever curious about the anatomy so different from her own, she tries to bring herself to do the task she knows he wants, the one she knows he won't ask her for.

So desperately she longs to please him, wants to be seen as equal among the others who have shared his bed, yet with all of those reasons plaguing her mind, she cannot will herself to take him into her mouth.

Defeated by her own fears, her own inhibitions regarding that which she has yet to experience paralyzing her in the moment, she draws in her breath making herself take a tiny step towards the forbidden.

Gripping him gently, she lowers her head towards his thickness, locking her eyes tightly as she plants a soft kiss upon his swollen flesh.

Quickly bringing her eyes to his for approval, she's met with his hand lifting her chin.

"Chloe," he says, looking into her beautiful green eyes. "I want you as you are, not for what you think you need to be."

Sliding her hands away from the task he knows she doesn't want to do, he eases her onto her feet, lifting her gently and carrying her to the center of the bed.

Soothing her with his powerful lips, she can't help but fall under his spell, allowing her body to slide down and nestle within the soft down pillows, her toes curling as they slide beneath the exquisite sheets.

"Love me," she whispers, her wide innocent eyes making it hard for him to tell if it's a question or a request.

Answering them both, he promises "always," kissing her again, his hand sliding against the soft silk, caressing her hourglass form.

She holds her breath, feeling his lips glide down the curve of her neck, his warm breath tickling her as he teases the delicate skin fluttering with her rapid pulse.

The flowery scent of her perfume lingers on her skin, teasing his nose as he indulges in her flesh. Working his hand beneath the soft gown, he graces her tender skin with his fingertips, nuzzling his sweet lips back up to nibble on her ear.

His powerful hand ventures up to the soft curve of her breast, the blush pink center chilled by the sensuality of his touch.

Her flesh fits perfectly in the palm of his hand, the warmth of his touch seeming to ignite a flash of fear and a rush of excitement within her. Drawing in a quick breath, he eases her mind with his soothing voice, assuring her quietly, "it's okay."

As Lex cups her abundant breast, his thumb rubbing over the sensitive peak, she holds her eyes closed, the beating of her heart filling her ears.

Trying to push past the way she feels, needing to disguise her apprehension by displaying her own passionate drive, she makes her hands go to him.

With trembling fingers she frees the remaining buttons to his shirt, gliding her hands up his chest before sliding the shirt free from his shoulders.

Keeping his eyes locked on her, he pushes up to his knees, stripping himself of his shirt, tossing it quickly to the other side of the room. With the glimmer of light reflecting in his eyes, he takes her hand to his lips, kissing it gently, romantically gesturing that his intentions are true.

Moving slowly, he graces the beautiful shape of her form with his fingers, lifting the silk gown from her body as he glides his way back up her up-stretched arms.

Finding her lips once more, he feels her pressing her body to his, seeming to want to hide from his eyes.

The way she clings to the small of his back as they kiss, he feels the hesitancy in her lips, senses the doubt in her mind.

Pausing to ask that which he feels he must, he locks eyes with her, needing to know, "Baby, are you sure?"


	5. Chapter 5

With her trepidation caught in his trap, her weakness now magnified by his words, Chloe is forced to make the decision she'll have to live with, the point of no return looming just in the distance.

All over her skin she feels the chills of her fear, his words seeming to illuminate a spot light from which she cannot hide. _'This is real,'_ she says to herself, truly feeling if she does not spend the night covered in his warm skin she will shatter like an iceberg against the weight of the crushing sea.

The urge to be with him, to feel him deep inside her is consuming, making her shiver not just out of fear, but out of willed desire. She must. She has to. She is not complete, nor ever will be unless she seizes this moment and allows him to have her.

"Yes," she breathes out, lifting her wide eyes to meet with his. "I'm just...," she says, quite sure if she finishes the sentence

it will be a turnoff to him.

"You're just scared," he says, watching her lashes flutter at his words. Gently lifting her chin, he soothes her with his thumb against her cheek. "Chloe, I promise, I'll never hurt you."

His words ring through her ears, allowing her to begin to relax. He holds her in his arms, gently kissing her neck, trying to warm her from her chills, all the while creating new ones.

"We'll take it slow," he whispers into her ear, his long fingers gliding up the length of her bare back.

The word 'we'll' comforts her instantly. In so many instances she had worried that sex with Lex would be a one way street; his experience and maturity no doubt putting him on a different plane than her. She never imagined that he would be so tender, so understanding, so attentive to her needs, but the discovery is a refreshing revelation.

She looks into his knowing eyes trusting him with her body, laying her heart in his hands, believing he will keep his promise.

His lips once again chose the pulse of her neck to indulge in, nudging his nose against her as he tenderly explores the canvas of her skin.

Between her legs she feels on fire, a slow burning within her soaking the small patch of cloth cradling her mound. Glistening in the warm glow of the room, the pearls wet with her nectar slightly moisten the fine sheets on which she sits.

As she feels his hand slide over her knee, she adjusts her hips, the movement rubbing the cultured strand against her swollen bud. She shudders, her pulse racing as his lips find her exposed pink flesh.

The small peak slips into his mouth, instinctively making him suck gently on the delicate skin. Teasing the tip with his tongue, she bites her lip, her other breast aching for the same contact.

Drawing of his knowledge of her anatomy, he soon moves his warm mouth to her left side, pacifying his desire with the other anxious nipple, all while his hand slides up the slope of her thigh. Chloe melts, wrapping her fingers in the sheets as he perfectly executes his seduction.

Hands and tongue, flesh and fire, Chloe feels herself slowly being engulfed. She wants him, now, deep inside her, and she's seconds away from saying those very words. No longer caring about the pain or blood that may stain the beautiful sheets, her essence cries out to be united with him, the union not coming to fruition soon enough.

"Oh God," she gasps out, no longer able to contain the passion his touch summons within her. "Please," she begs, praying he'll know what she's asking and won't make her ask.

The fire in her eyes tells him everything he needs to know, and the pulsing desire surging through him wants to answer her request. His hardness aches to feel her all around him, moist and warm, tight and deep. Yet, beyond the flash of passion ablaze in her beautiful green eyes, he sees her vulnerability, so pure and innocent that he longs to savor every precious moment of her chastity, knowing it's a road neither will ever travel again.

With her head nestled within the feather soft down, he covers her flesh with his own, sliding the covers up over them to make her feel more secure.

Inching up her thigh with his painfully slow touch, she holds her breath, freezing as she feels 'it' may happen before she's ready.

"Relax," he soothes, talking her through this with his eyes. "I'm not going to do anything yet."

He can feel her legs trembling around him, his erection pressing against her no doubt sending up a red alert. With one hand he guides her right leg up to bend by his side, hoping the stability will ease her shaking, and prevent her from locking him in a vice.

The slight movement causes the covers to slide down, sending her scrambling to shield her flushed skin. Understanding her need for security, he pulls the sheet back up over them, kissing her gently to help ease her mind.

Her heart is pounding so loudly that he can feel it against his chest, and the hands that were curiously gliding over his flesh earlier have suddenly stopped, paralyzed by his motions. Clutching the pillow at the side of her head, Chloe lays looking at him wide eyed with worry.

He eases down to lay at her side, resting his hand gently against her bare stomach. Working beneath the tent created by the sheet and her leg, he softly circles the divot of her navel, trying to return her breaths to normal by moving to more neutral ground.

His patience is both pleasing and painful. Part of her is thankful he's kind enough to take things slow, but the control freak in her keeps thinking there's a deadline.

Reading her mind like no one else can, he lets the corner of his mouth lift into a smile, telling her gently "we'll get there, I promise."

She exhales hard, not sure if she can hold out much longer. With every second that passes she gets more tense, and her mind starts to race over her fears. She wants to just do it. She wants it over with. She can't stand this awkwardness any more.

"Please Lex," she says, a sense of urgency plaguing her tone.

"Baby, you're not ready," he says, knowing that with her body as tense as it is she's bound to not be wet enough to accept him, at least not for the first time.

Immediately she feels rejected, thinking he's all of the sudden able to see her as the immature girl she's been fighting to hide. With tears welling up in her eyes, she squeezes them shut, wanting to disappear and pretend all of this never happened.

Picking up on what he said, and how she obviously mistook it, he urges her to open her eyes and look at him. "Chloe, honey, I just meant we need to do a little bit more foreplay so it will feel good for you."

His words come a second too late, for she's already freed a tear to trickle down her cheek. He quickly catches it with his finger, drying the trail with a soft swipe.

With all of her emotions on overload, her chin quivers as she tries to adjust to being out of control of the situation. Trying to enrapture her back into the moment, he kisses her softly, tangling his fingers in her hair as he leans into her.

Urging her lips to part with his warm tongue, she takes the tiny step to welcome him in, allowing her hands to embrace him once more.

Dizzying her with his kiss, he glides down to her hips, unfastening the ribbons to free her from the thong. Gently he eases her panties off, the strand of pearls summoning a gasp from her lips as they brush past the sensitive nub one last time.

Her straight leg held captive by his form, her bent one shakes nervously as he sweeps past her curls. "It's okay," he breathes into her, his lips now teasing the curve of her neck, feeling her pulse racing beneath her skin. Brushing her entrance with his fingertip, he feels himself throb with anticipation. Seizing his moment, he slides one finger in, her tightness surprising and concerning him.

He had promised he would not hurt her, but as he feels her so tense around his finger, he fears he may not be able to keep that promise.

Gliding the long digit against her textured walls, he tries to stretch her by working his finger around. With every subtle movement he can feel her clenching within, and his cock moves involuntarily when he imagines feeling the tightness squeezing him inside.

Simulating the action soon to come, he works his finger in and out, trying to get her comfortable with the friction as he slightly varies his angle.

With her leg uncontrollably shaking, he pushes another finger in, the pair working as one as he stretches her a little more.

"Are you alright?" he asks, watching her eyes before opening his two fingers a tiny bit within her.

She nods hesitantly, biting her lip against the awkwardness of the situation. Her mind wanders to the oddity of sex. At the moment it doesn't feel any differently than someone sticking their finger in your ear, and she's not quite sure if she'll ever know what all the fuss is about.

She's much wetter than he thought she'd be considering how tense she obviously is, but he can feel she's not ready yet to accept him. Putting his thumb on the task of pleasing her, hoping to help her relax, he gently rubs her swollen bud, the action making her legs try to close in reflex.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asks, seeing her plagued with uncertainty.

"No," she quietly says, fearing sex will always be this strange. "It just feels weird. It's not what I expected."

His eyes sparkle as he sees the gears turning in her mind. "Sex is something you have to feel," he says gently, trying to occupy her as he soothes. "Close your eyes," he whispers, his warm breath tickling her neck as he lays tiny kisses between her breasts.

She does what he asks, trying to silence the part of her mind that longs to get dressed and just curl up by his side.

"Can you feel me?" he asks, sweeping his two fingers back inside her.

"Yes," she says softly, trying to concentrate on his touch.

"Do you know how you feel to me?" he says, hoping to reel her away from her fears by talking her through everything.

She shakes her head 'no,' holding her eyes closed for his answer.

"You're soft, and warm, and beautiful," he says, punctuating each adjective with a kiss.

Sliding the fingers out, he adds a third, watching her swallow hard as she tries to adjust to the discomfort.

"Does this hurt?" he asks, not moving them at all until he knows she's alright.

"No," she breathes out, lying to him, shifting her hips to adjust to the feeling.

He works the length of his fingers in and out of her, every subtle reaction of her flesh making his own throb for contact. Bending the tips of his fingers to glide against her walls, he summons deep moans from her lips, her closed lids wrinkling slightly as the stretching makes her burn.

Feeling his desire to enter her build up, his erection bordering on painful, he pulls his fingers out of her, stroking himself with her wetness to gain some release.

The cool air in the room hits her skin as he pulls himself off of her taking the sheet with him. He's only stretching to reach the night stand drawer, but his absence seems to last an eternity.

Wrapping her hands around her bare breasts, she waits for him to return with the condom, her mind flooding with fears of his past, and the chances of the protection failing.

Working like reflex, his hand reaches into the drawer producing the package that he tears open with his teeth. The sound of the plastic sends shivers down her spine, her legs rocking the bed as she continues to shake.

With one hand he rolls the condom down his shaft, pinching the tip before settling back down on top of her.

The strange smell of the spermicide fills her nose as the rigid rubber slides across her skin. His hips thrust involuntarily as his swollen member meets with her, the latex rubbing roughly against the delicate flesh of her inner thigh.

With the prompting of his hand, she bends her other leg up beside him, providing him space to work on top of her. He locks eyes with her, seriousness present in his gaze as he longs to freeze this moment for them both.

The sheet over them quivers as she trembles uncontrollably, the final seconds of her virginity quickly drifting away from her. She's lost control of her body, even her hands are unable to steady her shaking legs.

Knowing she wouldn't want to turn back now, he brings himself to her entrance, rubbing her wetness with the tip of himself.

Fighting the urge to push in deep and hard, he nudges in slightly, summoning a sharp hiss from her lips. He can feel her muscles pushing him out, the tension racking her body making it nearly impossible for him to enter.

"I need you to relax," he says, his tone patient and controlled. He sees in her eyes her determination, can see she wants to feel him inside as much as he wants to be there.

"I'm trying," she says, her voice shaking with frustration. Recalling how she was able to find calm earlier by closing her eyes, she tries that approach, feeling every beat of her heart that thumps in her ears is like a grain of sand in the hourglass, speeding up as the moment when they will be one rapidly approaches.

Moving the focus away from penetration, he kisses her deeply, savoring the sweetness of her tongue as the warmth of his thickness pushes against her hymen.

Hesitating breaking the delicate flesh, he takes her hand into his, wanting to connect with her in every possible way.

"Chloe," he says, his tone making her long to look into his eyes. Her lids part just in time to watch his lips form the words "I love you."

With that, he thrusts downward, his thickness tearing through her, making her cry out as the pain overtakes her. She had tried to imagine how it would feel to have him inside her. She had read it could hurt, that she might even bleed, but nothing, no amount of research could've prepared her for this feeling. Squeezing hard on his hand, tears burn her eyes as the intense pain plagues her deep inside.

He doesn't move, holding his position within her, feeling her tense all around him. He knows it will pass, that her body will adjust to his presence, he just needs to give her a moment to stretch around him.

"Chloe, baby? Talk to me."

Pressing her head against his chest, she can only muster a groan as she tries to open herself to accept him, her fingers holding onto him tightly.

Penetrated. Such a perfect word for this feeling. She feels oddly violated despite the fact that she welcomed him there. Her body is no longer her own, he is inside her, pushing against the intimate walls of her essence, his masculinity overpowering her innocence.

"We'll stop, I'm sorry," he says, sliding back out of her, trying not to think about the aching in his balls.

"No, I-," she says raising her hips to keep him in, "I'm okay, it's okay."


End file.
